


Overtime in the Lab

by LadyLotusMoon



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Saiyuki - Freeform, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, laboratory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLotusMoon/pseuds/LadyLotusMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Nii catches Professor Huang working overtime in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime in the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago for a prompt challenge: Nii/Huang - overtime. The challenge also had a word count maximum, so it's short.
> 
> No bunnies were harmed in the writing of this fic.
> 
> I have reposted it here at the request of jedishampoo. :)

The temperature began dropping as Nii left the queen’s audience chamber and made his way to the science wing.  She preferred it warm, nearly suffocatingly so.  He suspected this was due to her tendency to dress rather scantily and also a tactic to make visitors sweat - neither of which Nii had any particular objection to.  He touched his upper lip lightly with his forefinger.  He could still smell and taste Gyokumen Koushu’s juices.  Moving the stuffed bunny to the crook of his left arm, Nii adjusted his erection through his baggy trousers.  He sighed.  Their tryst had been interrupted by Kougaiji.  Although Gyokumen had held Nii’s head in place between her legs, forcing her stepson to watch as she reached a rather noisy orgasm, Nii himself had been left unsatisfied.  
  
“Hardly fair,” Nii said to his stuffed bunny.  
  
Mr. Bunny’s head flopped sideways in sympathy, and Nii smiled.  The shuffle of his slippered feet was loud in the silent corridor, and Nii shivered inside his unbuttoned lab coat as he came to the section where the computer labs were located.  It was very chilly in this part of the castle; computers functioned better in the cold.  
  
As Nii neared one of the labs, a shadow passed by the strip of light under the door.  Someone was working late.  Idle curiosity made Nii punch the access code into the security panel and pull the door open.  The room’s main lights were off, the only illumination coming from a small desk lamp and the dim blue glow of half a dozen computer screens.  There was only one living occupant.  
  
Dr. Huang stood in front of one of the monitors, making notes on a clipboard.  He could tell from her intent expression reflected in the curved glass and relaxed body posture that she hadn’t detected his presence.  Nii pulled the door shut with a loud click.  
  
“Working overtime, are we?” Nii asked.  
  
Huang jumped and spun around, clutching the clipboard to her chest.  She had the most delightful reactions.  Nii watched her attempt to regain her composure.  Her chin lifted, and her eyes almost met his.  
  
“I,” she emphasized the pronoun, “am working.”  
  
Smiling, Nii shuffled over to the chair closest to Huang.  Demonstrating a speed that often surprised people, he plucked the clipboard from her hands and dropped into the chair.  
  
“And what are we working on, hm?” Nii scanned her notes.  
  
He felt a flash of irritation at what he read, but kept his smile in place.  She was reviewing a redundancy shell in which he had hidden one of his personal encrypted codes.  
  
“As you can see,” Huang said.  “I was performing a longitudinal redundancy check on a randomly selected parallel group of bit streams.  When I calculated the checksum on the receiver end, it did not come out to zero.  Which, as you know, means there is an error somewhere in the data...”  
  
“Yes, yes,” Nii waved his hand and yawned.  
  
Snatching back the clipboard, Huang returned her attention to the monitor.  She bent forward slightly to touch the screen, zooming the image.  The movement raised the back of her lab coat and the hem of her skirt.  Nii saw an opportunity to both distract Huang from her current research and provide himself with a little... relief.  
  
Reaching out with Mr. Bunny, Nii used the little fuzzy arm to lift Huang’s skirt nearly to the edge of her buttocks.  As expected, her reaction was immediate.  She straightened, head snapping around.  
  
“Dr. Nii!  What do you think you are doing?” she demanded.  
  
He stood, trapping her between himself and the table.  He gave her a lazy smile.  Leaning over her left shoulder, he reached around and touched her cheek with his right hand.  She flinched as if he had burned her.  
  
“Who are we working so hard for, Huang?” he asked, exhaling more than necessary.  
  
Her nostrils flared, and he knew her acute youkai senses had picked up Gyokumen’s scent on him.  He leaned in even closer, his lips nearly touching hers.  
  
“Could all your extra efforts be for our illustrious queen?” he suggested.  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut, Huang turned her head, bringing her lips in contact with Nii’s fingers.  As he had intended.  She made a choking sound.  
  
“Oh dear,” Nii whispered.  “I hope your sensitive nose isn’t offended.  Those fingers were thrust inside our queen while I was performing cunnilingus on her.”  
  
Huang’s nostrils flared.  
  
“Would you like a taste?” he asked in her pointed ear.  
  
Her lower lip trembled against the pad of his finger.  This was the moment when she would either capitulate and give in to her secret desires, or flee from him.  Nii had maneuvered in close enough that if Huang moved a fraction in any direction, she would brush against him.  He waited.  
  
Patience was one of the few virtues he had cultivated over the years.  When he was young, he had utilized a smash-and-grab technique for acquiring what he wanted.  But he had grown to appreciate the longer-lasting rewards of allowing a plan to come to fruition over time.  Of course, he could force her.  Despite her youkai strength, Huang was no more a match for him physically than she was mentally.  Nii was a master of martial and arcane arts, both sacred and profane.  As far as he knew, the only being on this earth that might have been his equal was ash in an urn, buried at a temple far from here.  
  
Huang’s lips parted, and the very tip of her pink tongue darted out to flick against his finger.  He barely felt the brief contact, and if he hadn’t been watching her reflection in the monitor, he might have missed it altogether.  The thrill of even this tiny conquest sent a jolt of desire to Nii’s groin.  He knew he was going to fuck Huang for certain now.  He pushed the tip of his finger between her lips.  She clutched the clipboard more tightly to her chest, but no teeth barred his entrance.  
  
“When I first begin licking her folds,” Nii said softly, “the queen likes one finger inside, moving slowly.  Like so.”  
  
Nii rotated his finger in a small circle.  The tongue was the most difficult muscle to control, both figuratively and literally.  Huang had to struggle to keep hers from instinctively pressing against his finger.  He watched the conflicted expression on her face with amusement.  
  
“Then I roll her clitoris on my tongue,” Nii continued.  “And thrust lightly inside.”  
  
He matched action to words, and noted with satisfaction Huang’s tongue pressing against his finger.  He slipped his middle finger in as well and shallowly finger-fucked her mouth.  
  
“When she tightens around my fingers and her hips start pulsing up,” Nii said, “I suck the little node.”  
  
He reached around Huang with his free hand, setting Mr. Bunny on the table in front of them.  
  
“What the queen wants then,” Nii said, tugging at the clipboard still clutched in Huang’s arms.  “What always brings her to a moaning orgasm, is pinching her nipples.”  
  
Huang’s grip loosened, and Nii slid the clipboard with the incriminating data out of her hands, tossing it onto the chair behind him.  Huang’s hands still hovered in front of her chest, so he pushed them down to the table.  The front of her lab coat was open, and he could easily see down the front of her blouse.  
  
“My, it is nippy in here, isn’t it?” he murmured.    
  
Huang flushed and a tendon in her neck flexed, but she didn’t pull away.  Left-handed, Nii unbuttoned the front of her blouse.  Her chest began rising faster as her breathing sped up.  As he pulled open the front of her blouse, he wondered if she realized she was sucking on his fingers.  His erection throbbed in time to the wet suction.  
  
“Hm.”  He tilted his head.  “You’re certainly not as well-endowed as the queen or Kougaiji’s little apothecary, but not entirely unimpressive.”  
  
Huang frowned, and Nii felt the stinging pressure of sharp teeth as she bit down.  He responded by stiffening his fingers and thrusting them deep, gripping her jaw with his thumb and free fingers.  She gagged and immediately released him, but he maintained the brutal hold.  
  
“You do not want to play the rough games with me,” Nii said pleasantly.  He wrapped his left hand lightly around her throat and felt her body tense.  “It would be... inconvenient if you were accidentally broken.”  
  
Her eyes flicked up to meet his in the monitor, then dropped.  Nii pulled his fingers completely out of her mouth, trailing a glistening line of saliva, and lowered his other hand from her neck.  Gripping the shoulders of her lab coat, he pulled coat and blouse down to her elbows.  Resting his chin on Huang’s left shoulder, Nii reached around with both hands and cupped her breasts.  She turned her head away, pressing her cheek into her right shoulder.  Watching her profile in the monitor, Nii hooked his thumbs on the lacy white fabric and pulled down, freeing her breasts.  Instantly, her exposed flesh goosebumped.  
  
He lifted and pressed her breasts, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs.  Huang gasped and caught her lower lip in her teeth.  He watched the flush rise up her neck and face to the tips of her ears.  However, her verbal restraint was unacceptable.  He wanted Huang to hear her concession to him.  He rolled her nipples between thumb and forefinger, and Huang’s breathing became still more rapid.  He pushed his groin against her ass, imitating the rocking motion of sex.  Her body moved willingly with his, and Nii smiled.  
  
“A few moments of nipple play,” Nii whispered in Huang’s reddened ear, “and the queen comes in my mouth.”  
  
Nii pinched her nipples and Huang cried out, instinctively leaning back into him.  This increased the pull on the sensitized nubs and pushed her backside against Nii’s erection.  
  
“And then, of course,” Nii said, “we fuck.”  
  
He released her breasts, letting them fall, and shifted away from her.  Huang’s face lifted from her shoulder, and he saw her confused frown.  When he stepped to the side and reached for Mr. Bunny, she threw him a startled glance.  
  
“What are you doing?” she asked.  
  
“Going to bed.”  He hid his smile behind a yawn.  “I’ve had a long day.  Oh, wait.”  He stopped, pretending to consider her.  “Did you think we were going to have sex?”  
  
“Bastard!” Huang snarled.  
  
Turning away from him, she pulled up her blouse and coat.  As she began buttoning the blouse, he noted with satisfaction that her hands were shaking.  She was also mis-matching the holes.  
  
“Now, now,” Nii said in his best patronizing tone, receiving a glare over a hunched shoulder.  “It’s just that, unlike our queen, you weren’t clear in your expectations.  You’re also wearing a great deal more clothing.”  
  
She turned her profile to him, and he noted some of the anger had transmuted into puzzlement.  Most of his games were far too subtle for the straight-shooting Dr. Huang to fully grasp.  He was chess; she was checkers.  When she didn’t understand him, her first response was anger.  It amused him to prick her temper.  
  
“What possible difference do my clothes make?” Huang asked crossly.  
  
Nii smiled and moved closer.  He slid a hand under her lab coat and squeezed her ass over her skirt.  Her eyelashes fluttered in response.  
  
“What do I know about women’s clothing?” Nii asked.  
  
Still massaging her ass with his left hand, he reached out and cupped her breast with the other.  His thumb easily found the erect nipple through the thin fabric of her hastily buttoned blouse.  He twisted gently, and she gasped.  
  
“Zippers, buttons, hidden hooks,” he sighed into her hair.  “It’s all so confusing.”  
  
“Don’t,” Huang started, then cleared her throat.  “Don’t be idiotic.”  
  
Nii smiled serenely and kneaded her ass more firmly as he rolled her nipple.  She was already moving her hips in rhythm with his hand, but he doubted she realized it.  With a huff, Huang reached down and grabbed the sides of her sheath skirt.  She jerked it up around her waist, revealing a pear-shaped bottom in a pair of white cotton panties.  Nii trailed his finger along the waistband and snapped the elastic.  Huang jumped.  
  
“You do realize we can’t have sex through your underwear?” Nii asked.  
  
“Are you-” Huang’s mouth snapped shut.  “Fine,” she gritted out.  
  
Lips pressed together, Huang straightened, forcing Nii to step back.  With jerky, angry movements, she pulled her panties down to her ankles.  She pulled one leg out, but when she tried to pull out the other one, the heel of her shoe caught.  Huang lost her balance and nearly fell over, catching herself at the last moment with a flailing hand on the edge of the table.  Bent over double, one hand on the table, the other hooked in the underwear around her ankle, Huang’s face tilted up to shoot him a venomous glare.  Nii’s smile widened as he stood casually with his hands in his pockets, enjoying the show.  
  
Huang carefully stepped out of her underwear and straightened.  She stood facing him, breathing heavily, panties wadded up in her fist, skirt rucked up around her waist, shirt partially buttoned.  She looked furious.  And utterly fuckable.  Nii’s cock got harder.  
  
“There!” Huang said.  
  
Turning, she slammed the panties onto the table.  Still vibrating with anger, Huang resumed her former position, slightly bent over the table, palms flat on the metal surface.  Nii moved behind her, pushing her skirt up farther.  She did have a very nice ass.  He smoothed his palms over both buttocks and she flinched.  
  
“Afraid I’m going to spank you?” he chuckled.  
  
The tips of Huang’s ears reddened, and Nii’s eyebrows rose.  Interesting.  His erection strained against the front of his trousers.  His instinct was to kick apart Huang’s legs, spread her ass and fuck her from behind.  But there was a reason Huang had gone back to this position after removing her panties.  For various psychological reasons, some women liked to be taken from behind, despite the lack of direct stimulation to the clitoris.  Nii deduced Huang’s reason was that it distanced her from the act, making it seem more like something that was happening _to_ her, as opposed to something she was actively participating in.  Also, she couldn’t see his face.  
  
Nii lightly slapped Huang’s right ass cheek.  Her gasp and the satisfying sound and feel of smacking flesh sent a jolt of pleasure to his cock.  
  
“Turn around,” Nii said.  
  
Shooting him a suspicious look over her shoulder, Huang straightened and turned to face him.  He stepped forward, hands gripping her waist above folds of skirt.  He bent until their noses were nearly touching.  Her eyes closed, although her expression was more like that of a child anticipating bitter medicine than a woman expecting a kiss.  Nii wasn’t planning on giving her either of those things.  
  
“Upsy-daisy,” Nii said cheerfully.  
  
Huang’s eyes flew open as he hoisted her up onto the table.  Wasting no time, he spread her knees wide, stepped between her thighs, and lifted her legs, rolling her back onto the table.  He pushed forward until her thighs were pressed nearly to her chest.  
  
“Hold these for me,” Nii instructed.  
  
Huang grasped the backs of her knees automatically when he let them go.  As he had anticipated, she was too surprised to protest.  
  
“Now, let’s see what I’m getting into,” Nii murmured.  
  
He patted his lab-coat pockets, then pulled out a pair of latex gloves.  He put them on with a flourish, wriggling his fingers and snapping the cuffs.  Huang’s eyes went wide.  
  
“Just what do you think you’re doing?” she demanded, her voice a little shaky.  
  
“Well, I don’t know where you’ve been, do I?” Nii asked reasonably.  
  
“You-” Huang started to sit up, but Nii shoved her bent legs open wider, pinning her down.  
  
“Shh.  I see you keep it neat,” Nii noted.  “The queen has hers shaved.”  
  
“She - it’s shaved?” Huang repeated.  
  
“Mm-hm.”  
  
Nii spread her puffy folds with his left hand, feeling a small thrill of victory at how wet she was.  Huang’s breath caught.  With his right index finger, Nii traced inside the lips, and her thighs flexed.  She was so sensitive; this was going to be ridiculously easy.  He explored her with his finger, lightly circling her hole, then moving up to pull back the clitoral hood.  Huang had turned her face into her shoulder again and she was trembling.  Very lightly, barely touching it at all, Nii brushed the clitoral glans with his fingertip.  In moments, Huang was raising her hips, attempting to increase the pressure.  He took his finger away, only resuming the light stroking when her hips settled back down.  She made a frustrated sound.  
  
Nii smiled.  He had once driven the queen to the point of threatening to have him executed if he “didn’t quit playing and fuck her.”  He was a master at driving people to that point where emotion overcame reason.  
  
“Just do it already!” Huang demanded.  
  
“My, so impatient,” Nii chastised.  
  
He unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, then pulled aside the front panel of his boxers to free his throbbing erection.  He didn’t see the point in undressing; the room was actually very chilly.  Reaching into the inner coat pocket he kept stocked with certain items for his royal visits, Nii pulled out a foil packet.  He tore it open with his teeth.  Rolling the condom onto his weeping cock, Nii sighed in pleasure as he squeezed and stroked himself through the deliciously smooth, double layers of latex.  Briefly, he wondered if Huang would notice the thick ribbing the queen preferred.  
  
Nii grasped Huang’s hips and pulled her slightly off the edge of the table.  He guided the head of his cock to her entrance and rubbed it over her slick warmth.  Lining up, he gripped her hips again, then stopped to look down at her half-hidden face.  
  
“You’re not a virgin, are you?” he asked.  
  
Huang turned toward him.  She was flushed, her pupils dilated, and there were teeth marks on her lower lip.  
  
“Of course not!” she snapped.  “Either do this or get off of me.”  
  
“As you wish, Doctor,” Nii said politely.  
  
With one forceful thrust, he buried his cock inside her.  The metal table screeched on the tiled floor as it was shoved back several inches, and Mr. Bunny fell over.  
  
“Ahhh!” Huang’s startled cry echoed off the walls in the small room.  
  
Huang let go of her legs in surprise and Nii snagged them, lifting her calves up onto his shoulders and leaning forward.  Reaching over, he set Mr. Bunny upright and petted him on the head.  Returning his attention to the woman under him, he grasped her hands, raising them over her head and pressing down until she grabbed the edge of the table.  He trailed his gloved hands down her arms, over her neck and collar bones.  She kept her head to the side, studiously avoiding looking at him as he undid the mis-matched buttons on her blouse.  Her bra was still pulled down and Nii plucked at her nipples, causing Huang to whimper and her vaginal muscle to flex.  
  
“Mmm.” Nii couldn’t quite contain the small sound of pleasure.  He rotated his hips, and Huang gasped.  “You certainly are tighter than the queen,” Nii commented.  “Although I’m certain you aren’t serviced as regularly.”  
  
That earned him a glare, which widened his smile.  He plucked and pinched her nipples, rocking his hips until some of the anger became lust, and he felt the rhythmic flexing around his cock.  Then he grasped her hips and pulled out nearly to the crown.  He didn’t want to leave Huang with any illusions that he was making love to her, or even having a friendly sexual rendezvous.  He wanted to make it absolutely clear that he was fucking her and _she_ was _allowing_ him to do it.  
  
Bracing himself, Nii slammed forward.  Huang’s legs twitched on his shoulders, and her breasts rocked in an enticing manner.  
  
“Ah!” Huang cried out, arching up off the table.  “Wait...”  
  
He pulled out and slammed in again, balls slapping her bare flesh.  
  
“Ah!” The cry was a half sob.  
  
She was unbelievably tight; it felt wonderful to plunge inside that wet, clenching heat.  Huang’s sharp cries softened, and her hips began rising to meet his deep thrusts.  Nii pumped faster, but still hard enough to move her on the table.  Releasing Huang’s hips, he reached out and pinched her nipples, lifting slightly.  
  
“Nnh!” Huang’s head tossed.  
  
The movement of her body with his hard thrusts made her breasts rock, their weight pulling against his fingers.  Every thrust made her writhe on the table.  He watched her torso arch up in an attempt to relieve the pull on her nipples, but he raised his hands to keep the tension even.  Her hands were white-knuckled on the table above her head.  She kept her face pressed into her arm, muffling her moaning sobs.  He wondered how far he could push her.  What would it take to make her look at him?  To cry out again?  
  
Nii released the right nipple, and there was a gasp of relief.  Still thrusting, he reached down and slid a finger up her slit.  She moaned and bucked.  Nii felt inside the hood until he found the hard node.  He gripped it through her hot, slick folds,  rolling it firmly between thumb and forefinger.  Huang’s reaction was quite gratifying.  With a cry, she released the table and grabbed Nii’s wrists.  Nii didn’t break stride.  
  
“It’s... too much,” Huang gasped.  
  
Nii smiled calmly.  “Nothing is ever too much,” he responded.  
  
Huang frowned, and for a moment, he saw her try to focus through the physical stimulation, to really see him.  Not bothering to free his wrists, Nii bent down and captured her left nipple in his mouth, eliciting a startled gasp above his head.  He contrasted the softness of his mouth and tongue by sharply pinching the other nipple.  He relentlessly worked her clit with his right hand, sucking and pinching until she was moaning, her twisting body alternately arching and recoiling beneath him.  
  
“Gyaaah!” Huang cried out.  
  
Her hips pushed up, and she tightened around his cock.  After a long, stuttering breath, Huang collapsed onto the table.  Ah, pity.  He was hoping to watch her come.  No matter.  She could watch him.  Abruptly, he released the captive nipples and straightened.  Grasping the backs of her knees, he spread her as wide as her groin muscles would allow.  Reaching out, he gripped her chin, turning her face toward him.  
  
Her lower lip was bleeding a little from deep bite marks and her hair stuck against the sides of her flushed face.  The eyes that reluctantly met his from under half-closed lids were unfocused, lashes wet with tears.  Nii rubbed a latex thumb over her bloodied lip.  If fury had made her magnificently fuckable before, in blood and tears she was exquisite.  
  
“You make me want more tears,” Nii murmured.  
  
Huang opened her mouth to speak, but instead let out a cry as Nii slammed his cock deep inside her.  Refusing to allow her to turn away from his gaze, Nii pistoned his hips, fucking her as hard as he could.  Her dark eyes welled, and when fresh tears spilled down her cheeks, Nii’s orgasm exploded through his straining body.  
  
“Nnn!” he grunted at the forceful release.  
  
Nii’s legs spasmed, and he leaned against the table for support, thrusting shallowly a few more times as the tremors passed.  Reaching down, he gripped the base of the condom and pulled his cock out of her.  Efficiently, he removed and knotted the prophylactic, peeling off his gloves and wrapping it inside before dropping it all into the wastebasket.  
  
The entire time, Nii kept his body positioned so Huang was forced to keep her legs open, lewdly exposed.  He boldly ran his eyes over her as he tucked himself back in and zipped up his pants.  She flushed and buttoned up her blouse, averting her eyes.  Nii snatched up the wadded panties and slipped them into his lab-coat pocket without her noticing.  Stepping back, he patted the inside of her thigh.  
  
“You can close your legs now,” he informed her with a smile.  
  
Huang snapped her knees shut so fast, Nii imagined he felt a breeze.  Rolling up, she scooted to the edge of the table, inadvertently hiking the skirt up higher.  Amused, he retrieved Mr. Bunny from the table as she stood and nearly fell when her legs gave.  With her back to him, she pulled her skirt down, and he picked up the discarded clipboard from the chair, tucking it under his arm with Mr. Bunny.  As Huang made a ridiculous attempt to fix her hair, Nii moved in behind her.  
  
“Perhaps the next time I’m having a private audience with the queen,” he murmured, “I’ll ask about the possibility of a _menage a trois_.”  
  
The tendon in the side of Huang’s neck jumped.  Nii moved closer, rubbing against her, and instantly Huang’s breath quickened.  
  
“Of course, the queen has high standards.  It might take a few more... sessions... for me to determine if you’ll be able to satisfy her.”  
  
The pointed tips of Huang’s ears went red, and her back stiffened.  
  
“Good-night, Dr. Nii,” she said, reaching for the door.  
  
Nii stopped her simply by grasping the doorknob first.  She turned, frowning at him, trying to look stern despite her freshly-fucked flush.  Very slowly, with a sly smile, Nii moved his gaze over her body, lingering at her breasts and crotch.  By the time he raised his eyes to hers, she was bristling with fury, embarrassment, and something else that made his spent cock twitch.  His smile widened.  As entertaining riling her pique had been, this was infinitely more enjoyable.  Now, every look, every word between them would have this undertone, this sexual innuendo.  He would never let her forget, even for a moment, that he had carnal knowledge of her body.  
  
“Pleasant dreams, Dr. Huang,” Nii said.  
  
He released the handle, and she immediately pushed open the door and fled down the hall.  He waved at her retreating back with Mr. Bunny’s paw before turning in the opposite direction toward his personal quarters.  He had to shower, move the hidden program Huang had stumbled across and erase the data trail.  He squeezed the panties in his pocket as he shuffled down the hallway in his slippers.  
  
And he had to think about how to manipulate Huang into giving him those lovely tears again.  
  



End file.
